The present invention relates to a noninvasive diagnostic device, and more particularly, to an optimal diagnosis point detector for noninvasive diagnosis of blood constituents for detecting an optimal diagnosis point among various portions of a subject's body, and a noninvasive diagnostic device for performing a noninvasive diagnosis at the detected point using the same.
In general, a noninvasive diagnostic device irradiates light of a specific wavelength into a predetermined portion of the body, such as fingers or a wrinkle, and detects the light reflected or transmitted from the light-irradiated portion, thereby measuring the concentration of blood constituents such as hemoglobin, glucose, cholesterol, alcohol or villirubin. In other words, light of a specific wavelength, a wavelength at which the light reacts readily with a specific blood constituent and a large quantity of light is absorbed, is irradiated into a diagnosis portion to detect reflected or transmitted light. Then, the light which is absorbed less readily is irradiated into the specific diagnostic portion to detect reflected or transmitted light. Finally, the concentration of blood constituents is calculated using experimentally precalculated data of the concentration and absorbance of a specific constituent by means of the amount of two kinds of the detected light.
However, in the case of using a conventional noninvasive diagnostic device, since a user does not detect a diagnostic portion having the maximum detected value due to a high flow of blood in a bloodstream to be measured, the reflected or transmitted light amount is very small, which makes it difficult to measure blood constituents accurately. In other words, the constituents that are heavily concentrated in the blood can be measured to some extent, but the measurement accuracy is poor. Further, the constituents that are lightly concentrated in the blood are difficult to measure.